Baby, It's Cold Outside
by lostinwanderland
Summary: Who knew that innocent Christmas carols could possibly lead to compromising situations? ET; Oneshot. Shameless Christmas lemon. Happy Holidays!


**A/N:** I had this weird idea when I listened to Baby, It's Cold Outside ( _again_ ) two weeks ago and well, once I started it, I had to commit. :P This is the first M-rated fic I've written and is just complete and utter Christmas smut-fest so I have no idea how it's going to be received. Maybe you can let me know in a review lol (I'll prepare myself for the worst). But in the spirit of Christmas, I referenced two carols. So happy holidays. Consider this a weird Christmas gift. :P

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CLAMP characters!

—

 _She was running along a dark corridor that seemed to stretch for an eternity. No matter how much she ran, the end never came closer, and when she looked back, the entrance was lost in shadow. As she continued to pace along the dark passageway, she suddenly wondered how she even got there, but as she thought and thought, she couldn't make any sense of where things began and where she was now and before she realized what was happening she was falling…falling…_

She awoke with a gasp, her heart gave a jolt, and her eyes snapped open. She couldn't recognize the room she was in, nor could she recall how she had gotten there. It was just as dark as the corridor she was in, but as her senses were now flooding back, the passageway she previously occupied was quickly fading from her like sand sifting through fingers.

 _That wasn't real_ , she told herself.

Her fingers gripped around for some sign of familiarity but all she felt was a velvety cushion underneath her and a silk blanket draped over her. Utterly confused, she placed her hands beneath her to try and push herself up to a seated position. She immediately felt the chilled air against her skin as the blanket slid off of her. Someone had taken off her coat.

"Oh, you're awake, I see," a voice said pleasantly from somewhere to her right.

The drowsiness considerably numbed the shock that she felt as the sound seemed to take an eternity to process through her befuddled brain. She turned her head around to find the speaker. He was wearing a classic white button up shirt and a Cheshire cat smile.

"You must have been really exhausted," he went on, "to have passed out like that."

"I…fainted?" she asked, puzzled. "But—"

Upon seeing his dark indigo eyes alight with amusement, she slowly remembered the events of the night. She focused her mind on what happened. The Christmas party, Sakura-chan's house, Sakura-chan pulling her aside to tell her she had plans to lose her virginity Christmas Eve before Li-kun goes back to Hong Kong; her trying as usual to put up a front of cheerfulness, a cheerfulness that had to be drawn from everywhere else but from within her, and it drained her of all energy. It probably didn't help that she was wearing a tight dress and heels.

"Ah, you remember now," he chuckled. She looked at him perplexed and continued to wonder how she ended up…wherever she was.

"Where am I?"

"You don't recognize this house anymore? No? Well, I guess I can't blame you, it _has_ been a while since you were last here…"

"Oh, is this…your mansion?" she asked, looking around more carefully. "Why am I here?"

"I offered to take you home, and I thought this would be a fun detour," he said, a malevolent glint in his eye.

She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. What were his intentions anyway? It's not like they were close friends…and why would he bring her to his place alone? Was he trying to seduce her? Wasn't he with Mizuki-sensei anyway?

"What do you mean by ' _fun_ '?" she asked cautiously.

"Oh, Daidouji-san. I haven't seen you in ages. Surely you miss me a little bit?" he replied.

"That doesn't really answer my question," she pointed out.

"No? Perhaps not. Perhaps I'll tell you after a few drinks," he smirked. "I have some aged wine. How about trying a 50-year-old wine from Bordeaux? I've just bought it today but we didn't get a chance to drink it at the party. It's very strange, isn't it, to think that it is not nearly as old as I am?"

"Thank you, but I think I should probably be getting home," she said. "Where's my coat?"

"Come now, Daidouji-san. It's almost Christmas," he smiled broadly, getting up out of his armchair. "Indulge me, if just for a bit."

He disappeared into the kitchen presumably to retrieve the wine. This was her chance to run away, she thought, looking around for the exit.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked when he came back out with the bottle. She was halfway out of the living room towards the front door, coat or no coat.

"I-I really must go," she said, backing up against the door. She reached behind her for the doorknob but found it to be locked. Before she could figure out how to unlock it however, his face was next to hers and his right arm pinned the door behind her shut.

"But, baby, it's cold outside," he said. "And I've been hoping that you'd drop in."

He winked at her. He was playing some weird game with her, she concluded. That's why he took her coat. She guessed it was related somehow to the fact that a few hours earlier, by popular demand, their friends had peer pressured them to sing a rendition of that exact song together during the Christmas carol karaoke session, owing to the fact that they were the two best musicians in the room. Well, if he was playing games now, she really wasn't in the mood for it, but maybe if she played along, she could find a way to get out of here.

"Say, lend me a coat—"

"It's up to your knees out there." There, that was the cue. He was reprising their little performance for who knows why. His eyes were full of laughter, that bastard.

"My mother will start to worry," she sang a bit louder.

"Beautiful, what's your hurry?" he retaliated.

"Well, maybe just a half a drink more," she sang back, ducking between his arms and slipping out of his trap.

"Put some records on while I pour," he finished the line, turning around and following her back to the couch.

"You're not actually going to put something in my drink though, are you?" she demanded, thinking of how the song goes.

"Only if you need persuading," he countered slyly, pouring her a glass. "This is fine wine though if I do say so myself. Enjoy it well. Swirl it in your glass and let the flavor evolve with it."

She did what he suggested and then sipped carefully, keeping a mistrustful eye on him. But the moment the smooth full-bodied drink passed over her tongue, she felt her entire body shake. She shuddered again as an aftershock. She wasn't sure how to describe it. The flavor was more complex than any wine she had ever tasted. She seemed to have tasted several levels of flavor all at once.

"Good, isn't it?" he asked, watching her expression and sipping his own.

"It's…interesting," she said for lack of a better word. She took another sip with her eyes closed, trying to experience it to the fullest.

"Quite like you," he said, raising his glass to her.

"You really think that about me?" she asked doubtfully, raising her eyebrows.

"You're quite interesting, Daidouji-san. You don't live life for yourself. You are still in love with dear Sakura-san after all this time and have been continuing to live your life behind others."

"Excuse me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "How do you—"

"I was watching you earlier," he said simply. "'Who watches the watchmen?' There's only one person in your life that rivals your powers of observation and that would be me."

"So is this why you've brought me here? To give me a hard time and attempt to mock me and tear me apart with your words?" she asked angrily.

"No, no, no," he laughed. "On the contrary, I intend to help you feel more whole."

"How?"

"Your eyes are like starlight now," he sang under his breath, sitting down next to her. He gave her an intense contemplative look that was nonetheless full of mirth. She had to admit, his eyes indeed seemed to be casting a spell over her. If Sakura-chan was of the stars and Eriol Hiiragizawa was of Dark, she was now falling through darkness at an alarming rate. It seemed to be drawing her in slowly and she felt as though his gaze was the long dark corridor. She couldn't see the beginning or the end, nor was she sure how she arrived.

He had to be using his magic on her—he _had_ to be—because there was no way the effect he was having on her could be real, no way his eyes could be _that_ amazing shade of indigo, no way they could be that deep and inviting and…beautiful?

"How…to break this spell," she continued.

"I'll take your bag, your hair looks swell," he crooned, taking her purse out of her hands and placing it on the coffee table nearby.

"I ought to say no, no, no," she sang tentatively. Where was this going anyway?

"Mind if I move in closer?" he asked, doing so anyway before she could answer. "I've said it before since you were eleven. Your singing voice is lovely. I knew this would be fun."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but aren't you and Mizuki-sensei a thing?" she asked.

"Not anymore," he said simply without any further explanation and moved in even closer.

"What are you doing?" she intoned, sounding worried. He was much too close now. Her breath hitched in her throat and she seemed to have frozen.

"If you want to feel more whole, I'll help you," he muttered in her ear. "What do you say, Daidouji-san?"

She wasn't sure whether she wanted this or not, and the wine was really strong—her having drunk the glass on a completely empty stomach. _But Sakura-chan is planning to lose her virginity._ The thought echoed through her mind; her lovely, innocent Sakura-chan, pure and white as snow, throwing it all away and succumbing to her desires with Li-kun being the one at the receiving end. Unbidden and against her will, pieces and snapshots of them slowly reaching consummation filled her mind, their bodies and flesh becoming one. Becoming whole. The thought crushed her like a giant hand squeezing her heart until it was about to burst. It gave her a strange desire to do something equally if not more reckless. Hiiragizawa had said he would help her become whole. Should she surrender?

"How can you help?" she breathed. She was vaguely aware of his lips gently, ever so gently, grazing her neck, his warm breath leaving a trail of shivers on her skin.

"Gosh, your lips look delicious," he sang, moving slowly over her jawbone and closer to her mouth.

"How?" she repeated, refusing to sing along.

"Get over that old doubt," he hummed in her ear, his warm breath tickling her senses and giving her heart palpitations. She turned her head to face him directly eye-to-eye and realized her mistake. Up close, those enigmatic eyes truly had no beginning or end. She wasn't sure whether it was the trick of the light or a mere illusion, but she could swear they were losing color, deepening steadily from blue to gray to black and slowly swallowing her completely.

"H-how?" she stuttered once more. Her mind felt extremely foggy and seemed to be shutting down.

"Just trust me." And with that, he covered her lips with his own.

He tasted like the wine he had poured out and she allowed herself a minute to savor it before she succumbed and let her conscious thoughts fade out completely. Her eyes fluttered shut and she followed his movements. This was much nicer than she had expected. His lips were nimble and clearly experienced and…surprisingly rather soft. She began worrying about the fact that she had never done this before but being always the ambitious and determined achiever-type, she willed herself to learn quickly by imitation. And if imitation was the method of learning here, Hiiragizawa—she had to admit—was a _great_ teacher.

It wasn't long before she felt his tongue run across her bottom lip and, taking this as a sign, opened her mouth slightly in response. Trying to understand the rhythm of his tongue, she allowed her own to dance along slowly. She sunk her fingers in his hair and feeling the end of his glasses behind his ears, promptly removed them. Breaking away briefly, he took them from her hands and placed them on the table next to her purse.

"I told you this would be fun," he said huskily, tracing her lips with his thumb. She felt his other hand cradling her head and, grasping his hair again, brought his lips back to meet her own.

She let her mouth open immediately this time and felt his tongue exploring eagerly. Leaning forward, he gently pushed her backwards until she was lying on the couch. A burning sensation was awakening inside the pit of her stomach as they continued their warring with tongues. His hand was slowly wandering from her hair to her waist and she felt his touch leave goosebumps down her neck and bare shoulders. She quivered under his chest and failed to suppress a quiet moan. She could feel his smirk against her lips at this reaction so she bit his bottom lip in protest. She realized too late that this only encouraged him however, as his lips were now moving away from her mouth, coming to rest at her neck. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of his wet mouth upon her skin but when she let out a quiet sigh, he began moving down her neck and collarbone towards the point where fabric met skin.

She gave a sharp intake of breath that did not go unnoticed. His dark eyes looked up at her and his hand slid down her waist, ending at the hem of her dress.

"W-wait," she suddenly cried, shocked to find her own voice hoarse and cracking. "What—what are you—?"

"You're right, we should move to a more comfortable location," he said and with one arm, he lifted her up with him from the couch. She panicked when he did so, flailing her arms in surprise, but he carried her as easily as though she was a doll. Not too long after, he dropped her back down on a large bed with soft silky sheets.

"Hiiragizawa, I don't think we can continue, especially because I have no idea what or how—" she started saying but he put a finger to her lips.

"Don't worry, love. Just follow my lead," he whispered soothingly and kissed her again, causing her train of thought to derail once more. He unzipped the back of her dress and pulled it easily off of her.

"You're beautiful, really, you know," he said, running his hand back up her thighs. She began unbuttoning his collared shirt and when she had finished, threw it off into a corner.

"Now we're even," she said, touching his bare chest and feeling herself blush. Was she really going to go through with this? "Wait, one more thing."

She unzipped his pants and threw those off to the side as well.

"Okay, now we're even."

"Well, why stop now?" he asked, pushing her onto her back and moving his hands closer to her breasts.

"I-I wasn't going to," she muttered, uncomfortably aware of his extra bone against her leg.

"Good, me neither," he said, leaning in to kiss her neck. She felt his hand on one of her breasts massaging it gently through the fabric of her bra while his other reached back behind her to unhook it. She let him slide it off of her and watched him with nervous anticipation.

Without further ado, he lowered his head down and she felt his tongue on her hardened nipple, wet and warm all at once. She bit her lip to keep herself from making a sound as he continued sucking while tracing his thumb over her other one, but no matter how much she tried to suppress it, she knew her body was trembling nonetheless because every time his tongue circled around again, she had to stop her back from arching upwards. He switched sides, taking her other breast into his mouth, and his hand slid down her stomach, under the fabric, between her legs.

She couldn't help it this time; she let out a loud gasp out of utter surprise and her eyes shot open. But before she could protest, his fingers found and pressed on a spot that made her mind go numb. Her eyes rolled back shut and her hands grasped tightly at the sheets beneath her. He was skillfully moving his thumb in circles there, causing her to really arch her back as she experienced a pleasure beyond anything she'd ever experienced before, a pleasure that was so real it was almost painful. And what was worse, he wasn't stopping. He wasn't stopping. _He wasn't stopping._

"E-Eriol," she whimpered, completely forfeiting all control as her head sunk deeper into the pillow behind her. Her mind could no longer focus on anything except for the sensational feeling that was _still_ taking place between her thighs that _he was causing_. It was driving her wild and she knew he was inwardly laughing at her because she could no longer contain all the moans that were treacherously escaping her mouth.

Finally—at last—he stopped, and she was able to regain her senses, if only for a moment, before she realized she wanted more. She _needed_ more. She lifted her head timidly to look at what his hold up was.

He had stripped down completely, boxers gone, everything gone, and was now sliding off her last piece of underwear. She started feeling anxious again and closed her legs, staring at him with wide-eyed apprehension.

"What's wrong?" he asked casually. "If my eyes and ears are functioning correctly, I thought you enjoyed that last bit."

"Oh, it was alright," she said nonchalantly. For some reason her pride was flaring up in her and she couldn't admit to him that what he just did to her felt amazing. It would only inflate his already oversized ego.

"Really?" he said mockingly, now crawling over her to look her in the eye, that damn extra bone brushing her inner thigh. "I can do you one even better if you had something to complain about earlier."

"No, n-not complaining," she said shakily.

"Your adamant refusal to fully enjoy this moment is a challenge I will eagerly accept," he grinned maliciously.

"What are you going to do?" she asked tentatively as his face got closer to hers.

"Oh, Tomoyo, I wouldn't want to leave you with something to be desired so if you're having any doubts or denials, I intend to transcend your threshold of pleasure until your own mind changes on you."

When she looked confused, he merely laughed and kissed her again. His hands found her breasts once again and he began his descent, lips grazing her skin in a straight line down her chest. Instinctively, her legs began to relax back to their original position and when he reached the point right below her bellybutton she shuddered and looked down at him. She felt slightly nervous from the anticipation of experiencing that unbelievably pleasurable sensation again and realized to her annoyance that she was even longing for it.

He smoothly ran his hands along her inner thigh and smirked. She gave him a hesitant look but then— _oh_. His head lowered and his tongue pressed upon the exact nub that made her lose her mind. She threw her head back into the pillows and grasped at his hair as she felt a tremor run through her spine. It was unbearable; he was licking, sucking, and kissing that sensitive spot and all the while his thumbs were still stroking her thighs and the constant changing of pressure all around her center was driving her insane. She was whimpering again and she knew, just knew, that he was smirking at her as he kept playing around, torturing her, making her teeter ever closer on the edge of pain and pleasure.

"P-please," she murmured, her voice cracking. The entire area of her hips felt inflamed and her desire was growing desperate.

He began tracing his tongue in circles and circles, moving tantalizingly closer and _closer_ to the entrance but just maddeningly too far. His thumb pressed the sensitive spot above as he continued circling below it and her grip on his hair tightened, holding on for dear life. His breath grew hot as he devoured her and moans were escaping her lips and he wasn't stopping, oh God, he wasn't stopping. Her entire body was convulsing uncontrollably from head to toe and she abandoned herself completely to that feeling of ecstasy. Eventually, his tongue found his way in and as he slowly caressed the walls inside, she gripped his hair even tighter, her legs shaking violently.

"P-please…Eriol," she whimpered, barely able to speak. "I-I—I can't— _hnnngh_ "

He lifted his head and she saw that familiar malevolent glint in his dark eyes. She knew the moment she looked into them that she had lost the game and that he was fully aware of it.

"Just—go slowly," she panted breathlessly. He moved upwards towards her face, giving her a triumphant look.

Obeying her wishes, he tried to be extremely gentle as entered her. She gasped and shut her eyes tightly from the pain that was emanating from the center of her body, her nails digging into his back.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded, her eyes still shut tight. It took a while for her to adjust but when she did, she opened her eyes and gave him a fierce look.

"Okay," she said.

He began to move slowly, rocking against her in a steady rhythm. His lips found hers again and she realized with a strange feeling that she could taste herself as his tongue intertwined with hers. Then, one particularly hard thrust caused her hips to jolt upwards and she broke the kiss with a loud gasp.

"Was that too much?"

"No," she said, surprising herself. "Go faster."

Her legs wrapped around his back as his pace quickened and her moans grew louder. He was sucking on her neck as he continued his current tempo while she gripped his shoulders tightly. Faster and faster, again and again; she was seeing stars in her eyes as she felt him throb inside of her, both their moans were mixing together, her nails dug in deeper, his hands squeezed her hips harder, then one—last—final—thrust—

And then…peace.

He pulled out and collapsed next to her, both of them breathing hard. Her head was still spinning and she couldn't seem to describe the overwhelming feeling that was flooding her. She felt relaxed for the first time in a long while and her heart felt light, as though she was floating on clouds. For the first time ever, she felt…complete. Whole.

"So…you know what I was thinking?" his haggard voice sounded in huffs beside her.

"Mmm?" she murmured, still slightly breathless.

"Maybe it's much too early in the game, but…"

"Oh, no, please shut up," she groaned.

"But darling, I thought I'd ask you just the same," his tone growing melodic.

"No," she said firmly. "Don't you dare. Stop this right now."

"What are you doing New Year's, New Year's Eve?" he sang with a final flourish while she calmly reached her hand over to promptly smack him upside the head.

—

 _-_ la fin-


End file.
